Jester Zombie
Jester Zombie is a zombie that appears in Dark Ages. It can deflect projectiles like peas, lobbed-shots, coconuts, and others. To defeat it, the player must use Fume-shrooms, other area of effect plants, or instant-kill plants. Description The Jester Zombie wears a red colored eccentric hat with green circles serving as tips. The left portion of the eccentric hat is bent downards, the right one is slightly bent down, and finally the back one upward. The eccentric hat it wears extends up to its neck. Its attire presents a simultaeneous shift of two colors, blue and green to be specific. The Jester Zombie is also cross-eyed since the right eye looks at the upper left while the left one looks downward. The left sleeve of Jester Zombie is colored in blue that extends only up to the left wrist as it is tattered while the right is green and is purely intact. The chest portion presents a vertical placing of colors in a simultaeneous manner also with two red buttocks attached to the middle portion of it and a red colored strap is attached to its tummy line. The pants, much like the sleeves of its torso counterpart also presents the same designing of colors. However, the green color is now on the left side and blue on the right. The pants is torn up since the right leg only extends up to its tigh while on its left leg has only the knee portion of it torn up. Finally, the shoes it wear also present the same color with its eccentric hat especially the circular portion that serves as tips. Jester Zombie is dressed as a chef in Food Fight party. It wears a white toque (or simply known as traditional hat), white double-breasted jacket, and a gray colored checkered pants. It holds a frying pan with brains on it on its right arm and a dish that contains rice, chicken, and vegetables that is ready to serve on the left arm. For its footwear, it just simply wears a brown leather shoes. The Jester Zombie can deflect projectiles shot by these plants: *Peashooter *Cabbage-pult *Bloomerang *Repeater *Snow Pea *Kernel-pult *Coconut Cannon *Threepeater *Split Pea (only forward) *Pea Pod *Melon-pult *Winter Melon *Citron *Puff-shroom *Pea-nut *Magnet-shroom's Plant Food upgrade *Bowling Bulb *Homing Thistle *Guacodile *Starfruit (It can deflect Starfruit's projectiles shot forward, northeast and southeast, but not ones shot backward and south.) Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Hungry Returns projectiles that are shot at him. Oh sure, everyone loves to laugh at Jester Zombie's clownish routines. But what no one knows is that he has a Master of Fine Arts from the Chewliard Performing Arts School. Heck, he's been on stage with some of the finest classical theatre companies this side of the lawn. But sometimes you just gotta go where the paycheck is. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Wild West: Piñata Party Dark Ages: Nights 5, 6, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14 (pre 2.7), 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20 and Arthur's Challenge. Overview The Jester Zombie absorbs 21 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon at 10.5 normal damage shots before dying at 21 normal damage shots. Strategies General Its main weakness is the Fume-shroom, but it can be damaged via area of effect attacks like the Lightning Reed and the Laser Bean. Snapdragons and Magnifying Grasses work because they do not have projectiles to throw at Jester Zombie. However, the Magnifying Grass shoots light, so it can be used as an instant kill, as it will take damage from them. Two Spikerocks adjacent to your plants will also sterilize the Jester Zombie. Bonk Choys can be used, but keep a Tall-nut or Wall-nut adjacent to it or you will risk the Bonk Choy getting eaten because of its minimum range. If you are having trouble with the Jester Zombie because of the lack of area of effect attacks, you can use instant kills. Beware, however, when the Jester is spinning, it is immune to both Chili Beans and Hypno-shrooms. If combined with at least five to ten Wizard Zombies, Zombie Kings, Knight Zombies, and Dark Ages Gargantuars, they can cause a massive mayhem to your plants, emptying everything. If you did not break all the remaining Graves, these zombies can be spawned during Necromancy, crowding the true threats of Dark Ages. Because a Ghost Pepper does not shoot projectiles, the Jester Zombie will get affected by its screams. Use it, because its explosion can deal some damage. This is also useful against these and the other true threats of Dark Ages. It is best to use Plant Food on it. Do not use Plant Food on the projectile-based plants when the Jester Zombie is in front. It will only compound your problems, as the Jester Zombie will deflect them all. Exceptions are the Cabbage-pult's big cabbages, Melon-pult and Winter Melon's big melons, Split Pea because Jester Zombies cannot deflect peas backwards, Pea Pod's giant pea, Citron's big plasma ball Coconut Cannon's big bomb and Bowling Bulb's explosive projectile; in other words, it cannot deflect projectiles exclusive to Plant Food abilities. Iceberg Lettuce can stop it from deflecting the projectiles, so using it with Winter Melon is a good idea, especially its Plant Food upgrade in Arthur's Challenge. Do not use Bowling Bulb in any level with this zombie, as its projectiles when deflected can deal damage to multiple plants, especially the orange bulb, making most of your plants die easily. In addition to that, avoid using Torchwoods with the Jester Zombie, as the flaming peas (including the napalm ones) can deal too much damage to your plant, and Iceberg Lettuce's effect will be removed by the defrosting, unless the Jester Zombie is constantly hit by butter, the first one while not spinning during the time the Iceberg Lettuce froze it. Guacodile is a good way to damage Jester Zombies as well. Although Jesters can deflect Guacodiles's pits, Guacodiles will rush immediately when the pits hit them, and their rush attack can deal great damage on Jester Zombies. Arthur's Challenge The Jester Zombie serves as among the biggest threats due to its constant reflecting projectiles from powerful plants, leaving you no other choices than using Fume-shrooms or the others that does not shoot projectiles to deal it. If this zombie is compared with large numbers of Knight Zombies, Zombie Kings, Dark Ages Gargantuars, Wizard Zombies, and the surprise attacks, these zombies can cause an extremely massive havoc on your lanes. If you see Jester Zombies along with other Dark Ages zombies in large numbers, these combinations will cause you to lose the game, thus, causing you to risk spending money on Power Ups and Plant Food. You will need to have Cherry Bombs, Jalapenos, Iceberg Lettuces, Power Lilies, and their Imitater versions of them. If you use Winter Melons, ensure that the Winter Melons attack and slow Jester via splash damage, particularly from stronger zombies, such as Peasant Bucketheads, Knights, and Dark Ages Gargantuars. Iceberg Lettuce will significantly help here, especially with Plant Food. Cherry Bombs and Jalapenos are also effective against Jester Zombies, although Imp Dragon Zombies may minimize the effectiveness of such plants. If dealt with properly, Jesters may be less of a threat than other zombies types, particularly the Wizard Zombie and the Dark Ages Gargantuar. Gallery Jester Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac Entry Part 1. Jester Zombie Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac Entry Part 2. Jester Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac Icon. Jester Zombie Food Fight2.png|Jester Zombie dressing as a chef in Food Fight parties. JesterHD.png|HD Jester Zombie. Alljestin.png|Jester Zombie in All in Jest achievement. PVZIAT_Jester_Zombie_Idle.gif|Jester Zombie stand animation. Shooted back winter melon.png|Deflected Frozen Melon. Shooted back plasma.png|Deflected plasma. Screen Shot 2014-06-26 at 7.07.14 PM.png|Better deflected frozen melon, see that it is fired very straight, not lobbed. Imagen1.png|Deflected fire peas and napalm peas. Screenshot_2014-07-14-16-07-12-1.png|A Jester Zombie eating a Wall-nut. jester tornado.png|Frozen Jester Zombie. JesterinWW.png|Jester Zombie in Wild West (only in Piñata Party). Infi-nut survives.jpeg|Infi-nut survives Jester's projectiles and Jester walks through. Jester Knight Map.png|Jester Zombie and Knight Zombie on the Chinese Dark Ages Map. chef jester.png|"Chefster Zombie" in Food Fight Pinata Party. Trivia *The Jester Zombie is the second zombie to throw back plants projectiles in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, with the first being the Hammer Zombie and the third being the Nunchaku Zombie from Kung-Fu World. It could be compared to its Chinese counterparts as the Jester is stronger as it can deflect lobbed-shots. *When a Jester Zombie deflects Guacodile's pits, the Guacodile will rush. *It gains a speed boost while spinning. * A Jester Zombie cannot deflect projectile Plant Foods other than peas and some lobbed-shots. (Citron, Winter Melon, Bowling Bulb.) *Jester Zombie does not deflect peas behind it from the Split Pea. *Freezing Jester Zombie with an Iceberg Lettuce or Chili Bean's gas while it is spinning will render it susceptible from projectiles. *If Jester Zombie deflects a boomerang shot by Bloomerang, it will not return to the Jester Zombie. It will attack whole row of plants but the Bloomerang will absorb it, nullifying its damage. *If the plants are attacked by Snow Pea or Winter Melon, they will not be chilled (slowed down). However, it can be chilled and damaged by the splash of a Winter Melon. Also, they can be chilled by Snow Pea's Plant Food ability. *Jester Zombie cannot deflect giant peas shot by Repeater, Split Pea and Pea Pod's Plant Food ability. *In the Almanac the Jester Zombie had a bone sticking out of its hand prior to the 2.5.1 update. *If Jester Zombie is damaged enough, the player can see the bone when spinning. *When spinning, it is slightly translucent. *There is an achievement called "All in Jest" where the player must complete a level without letting a Jester Zombie deflect even a single projectile. *Unarmed Potato Mines are unaffected by projectiles deflected from Jester Zombies, but armed Potato Mines get hit. *If the Jester Zombie returns one of Citron's projectiles against an Infi-nut, it will go to the next degrade stage although it takes more projectiles to make Wall-nut and Tall-nut to go to the next degrade stage. This proves that the Infi-nut is weaker. *While spinning, Jesters can eat a Hypno-shroom without being affected by it. However, it can be hypnotized when it is not spinning. This is also true to Chili Bean and Sun Bean. **The Jester Zombie will only spin if there is a projectile approaching it. But while the Jester Zombie is spinning, it will automatically take any projectiles that are fired at it and redirect them back to the player's plants. *In the almanac, it appears to do the backstroke, a swimming move. This makes it the only zombie that having unusual standing animation and when it moves, it just jumps. Also, when it is not spinning, its eyes appear to be spinning in circles. *Like the Zombie Chicken and Bug Bot Imp, it cannot be blown away by the Blover while jumping. *A bell's sound will be played when just one Jester Zombie enters the lawn. *All projectiles deflected by the Jester Zombie can damage zombies. *If it deflects a projectile to a hypnotized Jester Zombie, the projectile keeps going back and forth. *It can deflect metallic objects thrown by Magnet-shroom's Plant Food upgrade. *This and the Archer Zombie are currently the only zombies that are cross-eyed. *According to the game files, Jester Zombie's original name was Juggler Zombie. *Strangely, it can deflect the Starfruit's and Citron's projectiles, even though they are not solid. *Besides the Plant Food upgrades and backward projectiles, Magnifying Grass's projectile is the only one that the Jester Zombie cannot deflect. *Infi-nut is the only plant that can survive Jester Zombie's projectiles, even when the hologram is off. It resets the regenerating time of the Infi-nut. *Spring Bean is the only plant that can cancel all of Jester Zombie's projectiles. It does this when bouncing it back. See also *Hammer Zombie *Nunchaku Zombie *All in Jest Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages Encountered Zombies Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Zombies with "Protected" toughness Category:Zombies with "Hungry" speed